Alex Chamberlain
| birth_place = Bangor, Maine | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Bob Evans Mikhail Ivanov | debut = 2003 | retired = }} Alex Chamberlain (June 3, 1985) is a American professional wrestler. His most recent work has been with Florida promotions including Uproar Pro Wrestling, Paragon Pro Wrestling and Ronin Pro Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Early career Alex was trained by Bob Evans and Mikhail Ivanov and debuted in 2003. His early wrestling appearances included time in Coastal Championship Wrestling, New England Championship Wrestling, Northeast Championship Wrestling, Top Rope Promotions, Slam All-Star Wrestling, Independent Championship Wrestling, Future Of Wrestling, Victory Wrestling Association and several others while working the Florida wrestling territory over the course of 2004 to 2014. Uproar Pro Wrestling (2014) Alex debuted on March 29 at UPW Danger Zone, where he competed in a UPW Fast Track Battle Royal won by Eddie Graves. He lated joined a Uproar Championship Tournament beginning on June 13 at UPW Conquest where he won quarter final defeating Oliver Cain. On August 2, he won his semi final match, defeating Maxx Stardom at UPW Clash Of Heroes. At this event, he advanced to the eventual match final where he defeated Jay Lethal to win the Uproar Championship. On October 8, Alex successfully defended the title against Eddie Graves at UPW No Turning Back 2014. Paragon Pro Wrestling (2015) During the March 3 PPW TV-Tapings, Alex debuted and quickly formed a tag team with Hammerstone to hold the PPW Tag Team titles. They briefly feuded with challenging team The Whirlwind Gentlemen (Jack Manley & Remy Marcel), winning the titles to the Whirlwind Gentleman. Alex won the PPW Heavyweight Championship from Wes Brisco during the October 6th airing of PPW Paragon Pro TV. Ronin Pro Wrestling (2014-present) On September 27 at RPW Ronin Pro Wrestling I, Alex won his debut match, defeating Frank Stone. At RPW Ronin Pro Wrestling II, Alex defeated Teddy Stigma. On December 16 at RPW Ronin Pro Wrestling III, Alex defeated Rhino and Romeo Roselli in a Three Way match. Alex returned the following year in 2015 where he appeared at Ronin V: Stayin' Alive at March 14 to team with Edward Malken & Jesse Sorensen in defeating Donovan, Joey Bricco & Romeo Roselli in a six-man tag team match. On May 9, 2015 Alex appeared at RONIN 6 to win the first round of the RONIN Heavyweight Championship Tournament in a three-way match, defeating Demios and Edward Malken. At RONIN 7, Alex advanced to the final, in a four way against Donovan, Jesse Sorensen and Joey Bricco. The match and the title were won by Donovan in this match. Alex went on to wrestle at RONIN 8 where he won victory over Jody Kristofferson. On January 30, 2016, Alex returned for the RONIN 9 event where he defeated Trent Barreta. At RONIN 10, Alex wrestled a three-way match against Aaron Solo and the match winner Chris Hero. At RONIN 11 Alex defeated the high-flying Mr. 450. On September 30 at RONIN 12, Alex finished his 2016 RONIN year with a defeat against Sonjay Dutt. On January 14, 2017 Alex met Dutt in rematch. This was at RONIN 13 in a No Disqualification Match for the vacant RONIN Heavyweight Championship. Alex won this rematch as well as the title, beginning his first reign as the heavyweight champion. In wrestling *'Nicknames' :*''"The Hammer"'' :*''"The Paragon"'' *'Teams and stables' :*Mad Crew with Mikhail Ivanov (as Aleksander Chekov) :*Maine State Posse with Scotty Vegas :*The Red Devil Fight Team with Mikhail Ivanov (as Aleksander Chekov) Championships and accomplishments *'Coastal Championship Wrestling' :*CCW Tag Team Championship (with Mikhail Ivanov) *'Future of Wrestling' :*FOW Tag Team Championship (with Mikhail Ivanov) *'Paragon Pro Wrestling' :*PPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) (current) :*PPW Tag Team Championship (1-time with Alexander Hammerstone) *'Ring Warriors' :*Ring Warriors Bahamian Championship (1 time) *'Ronin Pro Wrestling' :*RONIN Heavyweight Championship *'Slam All-Star Wrestling' :*SAW Television Championship *'Uproar Pro Wrestling' :*Uproar Championship External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Profile * Profile Category:1985 births Category:2003 debuts Category:Maine wrestlers Category:Best Of The Best Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Northeastern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Rampage Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:Ronin Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Slam All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:Uproar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Victory Wrestling Association alumni Category:Living people Category:Fighting Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni Category:Paragon Pro Wrestling alumni